titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily "Mind Play" Woods
Appearance :Lily is very thin with a very slight build. Any extra muscle she may or may not have is completely unnoticeable. She's very firmed all around though, with no extra flab, and she also has a nice tan all over. She has a rainbow tattooed on the small of her back, and her ears are pierced. Her hair is a dirty blonde color. It falls just past her shoulders and is fairly wavy with large, loose curls throughout. Street Clothes :Lily dresses for a good time. She likes to wear a short denim skirt that's almost too short to keep anything a mystery. For a top she normally wears a low cut halter top, that is a light, shiny, silver material. She likes to wear an inch length high heel dull silver shoe. For jewelry she wears multiple bracelets, necklaces, and rings, none of which have any real meaning to her. Uniform :For a suit, Lily wears a skin tight silver and black one piece suit. The suit has long sleeves and goes to her ankles, and has a low v-neck. Her suit is silver everywhere except for the sides of the top where the black is, and on the bottom half where there are thick black stripes all down the legs. For shoes she wears simple black running shoes, and her mask is something like a halloween mask, and it's a shiny silver. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Lily is a very fun girl to be around. She's always looking for a good time and it's easy to tell. She's exactly what people think of when they think shallow, bubbly blonde. She's much more worried about what to wear a certain day, then real world problems. She is a major flirt, but surprisingly never tends to act on it, enjoying the act of getting the guy than actually having him. Powers and Abilities Cloning :Lily can make up to ten sentient clones of herself at one time. She creates these clones almost instantaneous. When she wants to make a clone, all she has to do is think about it and whistle a certain note; then the duplicate will appear wherever she wants within a twenty-foot radius of Lily. Each copy is separated from Lily, so they can move independently from Lily. Lily can talk to the duplicates telepathically and order them what to do, and they will do it, which enables her to give them something to do for a day, without having to give them every little detail. To make the copies disappear, all she has to do is touch them and simply wish them away, making them disappear immediately. If the clones have gained any sort of knowledge during their existence, Lily will gain this knowledge when they become a part of her again. Weaknesses :The more duplicates, the harder it is to control them individually. Controlling more than two can cause her to either forget to keep tabs on one of them, or for the duplicates to not be as strong. The more she has, the weaker they become. For example, if she has one duplicate of herself, it will be just as strong as her. Two clones will have a quarter of her power, three will have even less, and so on. If one of her duplicates gets killed, she won't be able to make another one for an hour. Other Abilities :Lily likes to use her looks and attitude to play with people's minds, though it most often will only work on men. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Lily grew up in a typical house, and had a typical life. She has one older brother, who treated her as much older brothers do to their younger sisters. He annoyed Lily to no end, but would fight for her any day of the week. The only time in her life that wasn't picture perfect was until Lily was about eight. Up until that time, her and her family lived in the far outskirts of town, with no neighbors within fifteen miles. Lily and her brother had each other to play with, and that was it. Because of this they grew very close, but they also got tired of each other very quickly. One day when Lily was seven years old, her and her brother, Aaron, had gotten into a big fight and he had stormed into the house leaving Lily alone outside. She sat on one of the two swings that they had outside their house, wishing that she had a girlfriend to talk to. She was swinging back and forth slowly while thinking this, and started trying to whistle. She finally was able to do it, never having done it before, when all of a sudden she heard a girl's voice say "Hi" right next to her. :Lily screamed loudly and fell backwards off the swing she was on, getting the wind knocked out of her. She looked up at the sky, only to see a perfect replica of herself staring down at her. Lily's clone asked her if she was okay, but Lily just started gasping for breath and screaming for her mom. Her mom came running out of the house, but stopped and put her hand over her mouth when she saw what looked like two of her daughter. When Lily saw her mom, she jumped up from the ground and ran over to her, sobbing, saying that she didn't know what happened. She stood there trembling, while her mom thought about what might be going on, when it hit her. She had heard about things like this happening in the city, but never expected something like that to happen to her family. She took Lily by the shoulders and told her to calm down, and to tell her exactly what happened. Lily explained everything, but her mom just couldn't figure it out. They looked over at Lily's copy who was just standing there with her hands behind her back, looking as innocent as could be. Mrs. Woods quickly decided to take everyone in the house, and left Lily's copy in Lily's room to wait until Mr. Woods got home. :When he got home, he listened quietly as Lily explained again what happened, and he thought for a while. After a few minutes he got an idea, and had his wife go get Lily Two as they had been calling her. When Mrs. Woods brought her down, Mr. Woods was astounded at how perfectly she resembled his daughter. He told Lily to go over to Lily Two and to hold her hand and close her eyes. Though she was scared, Lily did what her father asked. He then told her to simply think that Lily Two was gone, but to concentrate on the thought hard. Lily nodded quietly and started wishing her copy away, and was startled when all of a sudden her hand closed into a fist, the hand that had been originally holding it, gone now. :That very next day, Mr. Woods spent all of his free time learning everything he could about powers, and more specifically his daughter's. He found out that things like Lily's power, are normally caused by a certain action, and turned off by another. They already knew what made the copy go away, but now they had to find out what made her appear in the first place. That night Mr. Woods had Lily go over exactly what she was doing when her copy appeared. Lily went through it again, explaining that she was just swinging and wishing she had a friend, and that she finally whistled for the first time, and then she trailed off, thinking about what else. Her father repeated what she said, asking if she had said that she whistled for the first time. Lily nodded excitedly, proud of her accomplishment, and her dad smiled widely, but for a different reason. He asked Lily to wish for a friend and to whistle again. Proud to show off her new talent, Lily did exactly that. :As soon as she let loose a few notes, everyone jumped to see Lily Two appear again right next Lily, saying Hi to them again. Lily's dad asked her to do the same thing again, and again she complied, only for another clone to appear. The family looked at each other in wonderment, but watched when after five minutes both clones disappeared, Lily not being strong enough to keep two going. From that time on, Lily and her parents practiced her talents, testing out what she could do with her clones and how any she could make and control at a time. By the time Lily was sixteen, she had complete and easy control over her power, though she was always practicing in order to strengthen it. :When she turned eight years old, her parents had moved them all into the city, and enrolled their two children in local public schools. Lily quickly flourished, being popular with both the boys and the girls of her age, while her brother had a harder time adjusting, though he eventually got the hang of it. When Lily entered high school she found her power to be incredibly handy. Because by that time, she had realized that her clones had the same knowledge she did, she could have them stay at home and study if she wanted to go out, or even go to detention for her, nobody, not even her parents ever being able to the difference between Lily and her clones. Lily became very hard for her parents to handle, them never knowing if it was really her. :When Lily turned eighteen her parents sent her off to college where she flourished easily. Everyone loved her which made her social life easy, and she could take as many classes as she wanted, sending a clone if she was too tired to go. She graduated easily when she was nineteen, and decided not to return home. She wanted to do something, to accomplish something. She considered joined either the Titans or the Brotherhood of Evil, but knew that she wasn't serious enough for the Titans, but not evil enough for the BoE. She finally decided on a happy in-between, to where she could do some good in the world, but also to some work that played into her adventurous side. She became a freelancer, doing whatever needed to be done, having one of her clones do something if she just didn't have the heart to. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Self-Duplicators Category:Titans Together